We Finally Made It
by GuardianAngel45
Summary: Beca and Jesse, the acapella power couple, reminisce on their college years together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As anybody who read my Gallagher Girls fanfic "Not A Normal Spy Year" know I've been debating on whether or not to write this so I plan on writing the first chapter and if I get positive feedback then I'll continue with the story. If not I'm going to take the story down.**

_Italics= Flashback_

Normal=Present

**Chapter 1**

**Beca POV**

I sighed looking at all the photos we had stored away in the attic. The attic I was currently supposed to be searching for paint but had stopped and instead was now looking through the photos Jesse and I had. Like I always said 'what Jesse doesn't know won't kill him.' The photo I was currently looking at was from our freshman years at the ICCAs. It was when we were kissing at the end of the Bella's performance.

_"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Won't you come see about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out  
Don't you forget about me  
As you walk on by… Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by… Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by… Will you call my name?"_

_The girls didn't understand why that song, only Jesse and I knew the real reason. After watching 'The Breakfast Club' from beginning to end I got inspired and thought of a creative way to get back in Jesse's good grace. Basically I serenaded him with his favorite movie song at the ICCAs in front of everybody. After our performance I sped walked to our seats behind him and kissed him full with everybody watching including my dad. _

_ "I told you endings were the best part." Jesse said to me after the kiss._

_ I shook my head, "And I told you, you were a dork." We both laughing knowing I didn't mean it. We saw a flash go off to my left and his right and turned our heads at the same time, to see Fat Amy holding a camera._

_ "Someday you're going to thank me for taking this picture." She told us, we both laughed._

_ "When that happens be sure my will is already made." I told her and Jesse laughed while Fat Amy walked away._

_ I turned my head back to Jesse to see him already looking at me. "Congrats on the win by the way." Just as I was about to say 'thank you' he said something else. "I just knew you couldn't say 'no' to my dorkiness." I laughed._

_ "You wish I couldn't say no to your dorkiness. It was actually your singing that got me since I couldn't have Donald." I told him._

_ He feigned hurt, holding his chest and sniffling. "Donald? You're getting a better package going for me. I got the looks, charm, the voice and the moves." Jesse told me._

_ I raised an eyebrow and placing a skeptical look on my face, "Oh, really? Want to show me those charms again? Because I don't think juice pouches and 'Rocky' is charm." I told me._

_ He rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to me. My breath hitched in anticipation. Just before our lips touched he said, "Does this count as charms?" Then he kissed me again. It was a passionate, slow kiss and when we broke apart for air it left my insides wanting more._

_ I nodded in answer to his question. "I think that counts as charms." I told him and stood up straight. I turned around and saw that the center was already halfway empty with just the Trebles and Bellas left, signing pictures and taking pictures. I looked back to Jesse and said, "Come on lets join them." Before I grabbed his hand and pulled him to where everybody else was._

I heard the front door open just as I was coming down from the attic and someone yell, "Honey, I'm home!" 'Must be Jesse.' I thought to myself.

"I think that's obvious!" I yelled back to him, making my way to the living room where I knew he'd be waiting for me to make an appearance.

Jesse laughed, "Aww, baby even after all these years you still don't like my movie references?" He asked me in a teasing tone.

I shrugged, "Your forced movication has done nothing to break me." I told him, in a half-serious, half-joking tone.

He shrugged, "I try. Did you find the paint in the attic?" I looked away guiltily. "You didn't, did you?" He asked me, even though he knew the answer.

I shook my head, "No I saw the photos we had and just had to look at them." I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Which one did you look at this time?" He asked me, because every time I went up into the attic I always stopped to look at a picture we had.

I shrugged, "The one after the ICCAs during freshman year. Ya know the one Fat Amy took." I told him.

He laughed, "That's my favorite one of us." He told me in a daydreaming tone.

"Mine's too. It reminds me that I finally started to get over my trust issues, by starting with you and letting you in." I told him.

"Glad I could be of service." He said giving me a mock-salute. I laughed even after the five years of us being married, I still didn't get tired of his dorky, movie-loving self. It's a miracle actually, but I can't complain because I still love him like I did in our sophomore year of college. And he always reminds me that he still loves me like he did while we were in college. He reminds me every time we talk. "Beca… Becaw!" When I finally returned to my thoughts I realized he's been trying to get my attention for some time now.

Tilting my head to the side I answered him, "Yeah Jesse?"

"You didn't hear a thing I said a couple of minutes ago did you?" I shook my head. "I said, 'Let's go search for the paint.'" I nodded my head and grabbed his hand, climbing the stairs to the attic, he told me about his day. He scored movies for a living. Having scored several movies and wrote most of the songs on the sound track himself, with the help of me sometimes. Today he found out that he has to score the newest movie 'Lost Islands: The Missing Queen' it's supposedly about twins finding an island to their kingdom that they never knew about. On the island they find a girl who happens to be the soul mate, which is the other Queen that's missing since the other twin has his'.

"Congrats on getting that movie. I have a feeling its going to be a hit because of you." I told him. "Most people who isn't remaking a old movie wouldn't want someone who hasn't have more than seven years of experience scoring movies." He shrugged knowing I'm right.

"I know, that's why I'm excited to be doing this movie, because I'm sure with your help we'll have a good soundtrack for this movie. What do you say, up for the challenge?" He asked me.

"I could never have back down from a challenge in college and I still can't do it now." I told him. "When do you need the soundtrack?" I asked him.

"They need it by the 5th of May." Today is the 5th of April; they gave us a whole month to do this.

"Did they give you the scenes that needed the music?" I asked him. He nodded in confirmation to my question before heading over to the corner of the attic in search of the paint.

I headed back over to the box of photos and started digging around for another one. When I grabbed one, I pulled it out and looked at it. By this point Jesse had joined me. He looked from the picture to me and then back to the picture. "Do you remember the story behind this picture?" He asked me. I nodded my head 'yes'. "Can you tell it to me? I love hearing what you thought the moment of the pictures. Your thoughts are always so interesting.

I laughed and nodded. "Sure. So this picture was during…."

**A/N: Did ya like it? Well did ya? Did ya? I thought this was actually a good start to this story. If I continue some chapters would be in the present and others will have them looking back. But either way there will be some flashbacks. Not all will come from the pictures, others will come from inside jokes and others from something that may have gave them déjà vu. Anyway leave me some feedback if you want me to continue this story, because personally I want to but I don't want to do it if nobody is going to read it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After so much positive feedback I decided I'm going to give this a shot and make it multi-chapter instead of taking it down or leaving it as a one-shot. People followed and favorite, and reviewed and it means a shit load to me. Cheers, to the best fanfictioners out there! Here, Here! (I've been watching too many movies too.)**

_Italics= Flashback_

Normal=Present

_"Sure. So this picture was during…"_

**Beca POV **

I went into my memories and tried to remember who took this picture. Everyone was in the picture so someone from campus must've taken it. It was a picture of the Bellas and Trebles together paired off for Valentine's Day, junior year.

_"Come the morning don't wake me  
I'll be dreaming that I'm free  
Come the daybreak don't you shake me  
Send me back to misery_

_'Cause I'm dealing with the devil  
With no help from above  
I'm stealing with the devil  
Through this house of broken love_

_Taking chances with you, baby  
I saw something in your eyes  
And though no one else could blame  
There were signs I should have recognized_

_Now I'm dealing with the devil  
With no help from above  
I'm sleeping with the devil  
In this house of broken love, broken love_

_If you don't want to lose my loving  
Use it constantly  
If it's going to be lies  
Suspicious eyes  
Then, baby, oh baby, set me free_

_When the night falls and she's leaving  
The moon shines so cold and grey  
Hear my heartbeat, yeah yeah, hear me weeping  
Pain and sorrow's here to stay_

_Now I begged you, baby, help me  
But you turned your back on me  
You didn't even listen  
When you should have set me free_

_Now I'm leaving with the devil  
Going to leave this search for love  
I'm leaving with the devil  
Leave this house of broken love, broken love"_

_ Jesse sang looking at me, the song kind of reminded me of freshman year when I kept turning him down. It might've reminded him too because when he walked over to me, he smiled. "Does this song remind you of anything?" He asked me._

_ I nodded, "Of course. Freshman year when I kept rejecting you and pushing you away." I told him._

_ He smiled, "It reminded me of that too, that's why I picked it. What song did you pick?" Jesse asked me, trying to get information out of me. He had been asking all week and I was glad today was the 14th or else I was going to have to strangle him or me._

_ "You'll see, I'm on now." I told him before walking over to the DJ and handing him one of my mixes._

_"Great love setting the world on fire  
I am in awe of who you are  
And it's your love I'm living for_

_Can't you feel I'm drawing near  
The place that broke your heart  
Cut up and scarred  
The dawn is breaking  
My body's shaking  
Oh, the secret memories you keep  
Ignoring the soul that you can sleep  
I'm facing what you won't tonight  
The dawn is breaking  
My body's shaking_

_Great love setting the world on fire  
I am in awe of who you are  
And it's your love I'm living for  
Great love filling me up inside  
You are the one I'm looking for  
And I'm yours forever more_

_I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head til I don't want to sleep anymore_

_You make this all go away  
You make this all go away_

_I just want something  
I just want something I can never have_

_You were always the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things  
That I do now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart"_

_ I sang looking at Jesse the whole time. When the song ended I got my mix from the DJ and walked back to Jesse. "Did you like it?" I asked him. Usually I never needed reassurance but I made this mix for him and wanted to know what he felt about it._

_ Jesse looked confused. "Like it? No." When he said that my heart began to sink. "… But I did love it. Just as I love you." With those last two sentences my heart picked back up and I smiled. He smiled back at me before leaning in and kissing me._

_ I kissed him back and when we broke away I said, "And I love you too."  
"Oy! Lovebirds get a room!" We heard Fat Amy say. We broke apart to see the Bellas and Trebles staring at us. I ducked my head while Jesse blushed a light pink. "Come on we're taking pictures! Pair up Bellas and Trebles. Sorry Cynthia-Rose!" Cynthia just shrugged and headed towards Unicycle while everyone else paired up with the person closest to him or her._

_ It went: Staci and Donald, Jesse and me, Cynthia-Rose and Unicycle, Kori and Daniel, Tatyana and Freddy, Jordan and Jordan, Diamond and Joseph, Latoya and Damon, Kenya and Leon, and Michelle and Mitchell._

_ Everybody either hugged or looked into each other's eyes 'lovingly' which is a complete joke since only three couples out of everyone were actually dating. Everyone made a pyramid with their partner and put Jesse and I at the point with us kissing. It was kind of corny if you asked me but everyone enjoyed it, so why should I spoil their fun?_

_ Right before the picture was taken I remember whispering to Jesse, "This is corny. Did you get this off of a movie?" He shushed me by kissing me and five seconds later the flash went off, signaling the picture was taken._

_ "I'm going to send each of you copies!" Fat Amy yelled before walking over to the CVS across the street._

"You remember the exact song I sung? I expected you to remember yours, but not mines." Jesse asked me. I shrugged; I remembered every detail of this picture because it was my favorite.

"Of course this is my favorite picture, you have to know the exact details. But maybe its just because I'm a detail kind of girl." I told him.

"Your not just any detail kind of girl… you're **_my _**detail kind of girl." He told me leaning in slowly.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned in too. "Do I get to see your 'charms' again?" I asked him in a whisper.

He nodded, "Oh yeah. You get to see my charms and my moves." He kissed me and it felt like fire exploding inside of ice. I melted me from the inside out just like all his kisses do to me. Next thing I know he was lifting me up and carrying me bridal style, and was still kissing me. We were headed to the bedroom where I would see his moves again for the third time today.

**A/N: This chapter was mainly fluff, which I had a hard time writing because it isn't my usual. Anyway… this chapter features the songs: **

**1. "House of Broken Love" by Great White (Jesse's song)  
2. "Great love" by Flyleaf (First three stanzas of Beca's song)  
3. "Something I can never have" by Flyleaf (Last three stanzas of Beca's song)**

**I was inspired by rock for this chapter so I'm deeply sorry if rock doesn't fit their voices but I wanted to get a chapter up and I was listening to rock as I wrote this. Bye loves ;D and remember… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Keeping with the flashbacks, this chapter was written using my playlist, so it might be kind of sad. But it will be a light sadness, I think… well more like hope. I don't really know what songs I'm going to use so this chapter might not seem as put together as the others. But I have confidence (a little) that you'll still like this chapter. If you don't please tell me and I'll fix this chapter up once I edit.**

_"No Jesse! Why can't you understand I want to do this by myself?" I asked him before turning and walking off, not even giving him the chance to explain._

_ "Because I worry! Is that such a bad thing Beca? Because if it is please tell me!" Jesse yelled back at me as I walked off._

_ "I don't need this! It's over Jesse, this thing we have going on. Whatever you want to call it." I yelled to him, tears already building up in my eyes._

_ "No Beca, I'm the one who don't need this! You constantly put me down and make me feel low! Guess what, I'm tired of this! I tried so hard to convince myself it's ok that I feel this way about you. But I guess you weren't worth it!" Jesse yelled back at me, causing more tears to build up and, before I could stop it, spill over. _

_ I kept walking back to my dorm room and crying silently, trying to not draw attention to myself. When I said it was over I meant it, I'm tired of this it's starting to annoy me. But I was worried, what was I going to do without him? My heart was telling me to go back and apologize but my head convinced me that I was right to do what I did. Should I use my heart or my head? That was the million-dollar question and I didn't know how to answer. _

_ Is there a right way for how this goes? Jesse and I shouldn't have had our first fight over something stupid and I regret breaking up with him over it. I needed some space and I'll apologize soon, is there a right way for being strong? Feels like I'm doing things all wrong… Maybe I shouldn't have been so drastic but he was suffocating me and I needed the space._

_ I knew I was the one to blame for this and we should sort it out soon but I didn't want to deal with it until later. I'm tired of everybody's constant worrying about me; I'm 20 for goodness' sake!_

_ I felt as if I needed to get out foe the night, so I headed to my friend's frat party and turned my phone off. Everybody was dancing and living for tonight, and tonight only. I felt like dancing and partying like it's my civil right. And by all damn means I'm going to do it like it's nobody's business. _

_ I remember having a beer or two and playing in a game of 'Never Have I Ever' shot version. I loved that game and was always the first one out, but that didn't mean I was reckless in anyway. _

_ But even if I were reckless and brave I wouldn't have a problem with it. Because… Long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved and that's exactly Jesse is trying to do. Save me._

**A/N: Sorry for the very shitty chapter but I wanted to get something out. Any I quoted some song lyrics so I'm going to tossed the credit out. It goes to _Sleeping With Sirens, _and_ All Time Low. _But I wrote this at 2 this morning and I'm sorry for any errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again written using my playlist. Sorry but my playlist helps me write better and we all want good writing from Kayla. It's what keeps y'all coming back to me ;) BTW the flashback is in third person POV. **

"Beca! Beca!" I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around and found Jesse behind me.

"Yes Jesse?" I asked him in my calmest tone.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked as if he didn't know. I nodded my head and he scoffed. "Of course since when isn't she hungry." I laughed and took my spot at the table. I knew not to take offense to his words because he was just kidding around. See what I did there? Kidding… and I'm pregnant with a kid? Ah, never mind!

"Beca stop mind-rambling." Jesse said to me.  
"How do you know me so well? I asked Jesse just as he was getting up to do dishes.

"Remember that time in junior year and we were ditching practice for alone time?" I nodded; I could never forget that day. "Best day ever, got you to open up to me."

_ "Beca stop lying to me I know you too well." Jesse told Beca as she was trying to cover up something important. She had been lying to him for the past five dates they've been together. Jesse was starting to suspect her of cheating but of course he wouldn't confront her without proof._

_ "I'm not lying Jesse! I couldn't cheat even if I wanted too, I love you too much!" Beca shouted to Jesse who was smiling a little._

_ "Oh but Beca that's where you're wrong. If you weren't happy you'd cheat to keep me happy even if it means lying to me and making yourself feel guilty. You'd never cheat on purpose but you sure would make it seem like a accident." Jesse told Beca._

_ The funny thing about his mini-speech was that he was right. He did know Beca too well and it didn't bother her one bit. Beca just sat there and sighed, wondering if she should tell him, what was on her mind. About how she was worried about getting the job in Los Angeles, about how her mom keeps trying to talk to her, about how her dad found a new girlfriend, about everything. She knew she could trust Jesse it's just something keeps telling her not to, that Jesse has enough stuff to worry about without her adding her fifty thousand problems to the list. _

_ "Beca just tell me. I want to help but I can't if you don't let me in." Jesse told Beca when he saw her thinking it over. It wanted to sway her even if it is going to make him worry more because he loves her enough to help her through anything. _

_ "But you have enough problems, without adding mines to the list." Beca tells him, worried that he'll agree with her. Beca was self-conscious when it came to these choices because she always kept it bottled in._

_ Jesse just sighed, "Maybe but I want to help you. I can't do it if you shut me out every time we talk." Jesse told her helping it'll make her more open with her, he knows he can't rush it but he wanted to help the girl he loves."_

_ "Fine!" Beca huffs out to Jesse, still worried. "My mom keeps trying to contact me, dad has a new girlfriend and what if I don't get a job in Los Angeles, what am I going to do?" Beca said to Jesse rushing it out._

_ "Try talking to your mom, she might say something worthwhile. And your dad had to date sometime; you might like he and she might like you. And why wouldn't you get the job in LA? You're a great producer." Jesse told Beca smiling when he saw her smile a little._

_ "Thanks. What did I do to deserve you?" Beca asked him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek._

_ "The question is how did I get you?" Jesse asked her, hugging her back and standing up, pulling her up too. "Now let's go walk around." Jesse said pulling her, making her walk beside him._

_ "Ok Jesse." Beca said laughing._

"The was a good day and time. You helped me so much Jesse. I fucking love you." I said smiling at Jesse.  
"Love you too Beca." Jesse said back to me. I went back to eating my food, looking at the man I love.

**A/N: Sorry this took so freaking long. I had writer's block for the longest :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry this took so fucking long. But if my Internet wouldn't have crashed than this probably wouldn't have been written. So be happy! :) So I guess you could say this chapter is sort of picking up on Chapter 3's flashback, it won't be a direct follow-up though. Breaking using only my playlist, I used all the music on my iTunes to come up with a good follow-up flashback. Btw it's in third person.**

**One week after Chapter 3's flashback**

_Beca sat back and watched as Jesse came up the stairs making a fool of himself, tripping on every other stair. "Jesse what are you doing?" Beca asked him, sighing as she walked down the steps to meet him so he didn't hurt himself any more than he already did. _

_"I came here to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a gigantic dickhead. I shouldn't have said what I did, that was wrong of me to do and I'm so sorry for doing it." Jesse told Beca, as he watched her sit beside him and hand him two small white pills. "You're not going to drug me and then kill me are you?" Jesse asks Beca, one hundred percent serious. _

_Beca shook her head no, with a small smile on her face, "No, but keep up the drunkyness and I will then." Beca told him and stood up gripping his arm to help him stand. "No let's go lay you down, okay." Beca didn't give him the chance to answer before forcing him to walk up the stairs and into her room. _

_"Thanks Beca, you're the best." Jesse said with a slur to his voice that wouldn't have been there if he took care of himself and stayed sober. Beca just shook her head at him and watched him as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, signaling he was asleep. Beca walked down the stairs to see Fat Amy in the kitchen, seemingly waiting for Beca to come down the stairs. _

_"What's up with drunky upstairs?" Fat Amy asked Beca as Beca sat down in the stool in front of the island. "Are you two back together?" _

_Beca let out a sigh and shrugged, she didn't know the answer to the question herself. "I don't know, he came here drunk, probably out of habit. I always take care of him when he's drunk." Beca said whispering the last part to herself. _

_Upstairs, Jesse was lying on the bed until he was completely sure she was gone. He sat up quickly and rubbed his head, letting out a quiet 'ow' and standing up. Jesse walked around the room and searched to see if she had anything that even resembled a diary or journal, something that she wrote her feelings and thoughts down in but thought against it. She probably doesn't because of people like him, people that like to snoop and be noisy and be informed about what she's thinking. _

_I heard Fat Amy in the house earlier, maybe she's still here and talking to Beca, those two were always the closest, Jesse thought before quietly leaving Beca's room. Jesse creped down the stairs quietly and turned the corner, where he could just make out Fat Amy and Beca talking to each other. If he was quiet and strained hard enough he could make out what Beca and Fat Amy was saying._

_"... Probably out of habit…" Jesse heard Beca say and he shook his head, angry at himself at not being able to catch the first part of her sentence or the last of it. _

_"But if he stills does it maybe there's still a chance?" Fat Amy asked Beca and Jesse took a moment to try and find out what they were talking about before tuning back into the conversation._

_"I don't know. He seemed pretty serious about breaking up with me. He seemed so… resistant and frustrated and angry." There was a pause in Beca's words, making Jesse think she shrugged, "I don't know but I don't think it's a chance for us again. Even if I want it to be." Beca said and that was all Jesse needed to hear so he knows he won't seem pathetic. He quietly walked back up to Beca's room not bothering to hear Fat Amy's answer. He lay back down and pretended to sleep, so Beca and Fat Amy wouldn't suspect anything._

**Three days later**

_ Jesse walked down the hall to the radio station room and immediately went to find Beca. Beca's been avoiding him ever since he came to her 'drunk'. He didn't know why but maybe she was confused. He gave her three days of space, which he decided was more than enough so he wanted to talk to her now. He found Beca in the back of the building and snuck behind her and tapped her shoulder causing her to let out a squeal of surprise. _

_ "What are you doing Jesse?" Beca asked him, suddenly feeling embarrassed for the girly sound that left her mouth not even five minutes ago. Jesse watched Beca blush and he let out a small sigh._

_ "We need to talk." Jesse told Beca, not bothering to beat around the bush anymore. He knew this talk was something that should happen sooner rather than later._

_ "About?" Beca asked him with a raised eyebrow and curious look on her face._

_ "Us. I want to say sorry, I was out a line that week ago and some days ago." Jesse told Beca with an honest look on his face and gave Beca his puppy dog eyes, knowing Beca was unable to resist them._

_ Beca let her shoulders sag, and gave up fighting what she and Jesse both wanted, to get back together. "Fine. I'm sorry too."_

_ "Good, now I can do this again." Jesse said before pulling Beca flush against him and kissing her. Jesse missed being able to do that and he smirk against her lips when he felt her move her lips against him with as much passion as he did. "I miss doing that." Jesse said after him and Beca broke apart._

_ "Me too." Beca said letting out a smile and going back to doing what she was doing before Jesse interrupted her. "Now get to work." Beca told Jesse and he nodded before smirking._

_ "I like when you take control." Jesse told Beca and winked, causing her to blush and try to hit him with her hand but he moved out of the way just in time. "Ah, ah, ah." Jesse said wiggling a finger in her direction as if to say 'no, no'. _

_ "Just get back to work." Beca practically growled at Jesse and with a chuckle he finally left her to her work._

**A/N: Here! It's not to long but it's not short either. It's a filler, a follow-up chapter, can't have them not together can we? But review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
